


The Couch

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Quintuple Drabble, Safehouses, Sex on Furniture, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil and Daisy are on an undercover mission when things take an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Undercover' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon. NGL, this was inspired by a gif I saw and I've been wanting to write it for ages.

Daisy moans into Phil's mouth as he slips his fingers into her while kissing her frantically. She can't claim to have expected this: they're on an undercover mission, and only arrived at the safehouse a couple of hours ago – the remains of their supper is still sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch where he's currently kissing her and fingerfucking her simultaneously. Her black evening dress is rucked up around her thighs, and his tux is definitely getting wrinkled as she clings to his shoulders while he works her closer and closer to a climax. 

She comes hard, her cry of release muffled by Phil's mouth, which is hot and greedy on hers, but his fingers only still for a moment before they begin moving again, and she gasps in shock as pleasure spikes through her sex. She can feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh where he's pulled her half over his lap so he can more easily finger her.

As he drives her ever closer to a second orgasm she tries to remember how they ended up in this situation: she has a vague recollection of leaning over and pressing her lips to his cheek, reassuring him that she was okay with this mission, and of him turning his head and kissing her properly, his tongue easily opening her mouth before it curled around her tongue, and the instant surge of desire that had gone straight to her core. She's not sure how she ended up with his fingers inside her, but she can't say she minds – he certainly knows what he's doing.

After she comes the second time, she pulls her mouth from his, gasping desperately for air, then says, "In me, Phil. Now." He grins, then helps her to sit up again, and she feels more than a little light headed at being upright again. She's sort of amazed to see her shoes are still on, and reaches for them, but Phil's there before her and eases her feet free of the heels, then he shifts her so that she's sitting on the couch again.

"You're sure you want to?" he asks. "Because we don't have to rush into this."

She practically growls his name, then says, "I'm quite sure."

He nods, slides off the sofa, unfastens his pants, then helps her stretch out before settling his body over hers and pushing into her slick heat. Even though she's already pretty wet, he still feels huge, stretching her walls as he buries himself inside her.

She moans softly, then tightens her muscles around him, and he moans in turn, then he begins to thrust. His mouth finds hers as he moves, and she kisses him back as she wraps her arms and legs around him, holding his body very firmly against hers. He kisses and fucks with more assurance than Lincoln – she guesses that's his age and experience. She decides then and there that older men are definitely sexier than the young ones.


End file.
